How Death Breath Stole Christmas
by Nerym
Summary: Hey guys here's a one-shot for the Christmas Season. Inspired by Dr. Seuss, all characters and Camp Half-Blood belong to Rick Riordan.


**Hey guys, I took a short break from my main story, The Venator, to share in the Christmas fun. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

The demigods loved Christmas, they love it a lot,

But there was one demigod who absolutely did not.

Every year Nico would get depressed for good reasons,

He had been lonely for several of his Christmas seasons.

His friends would try to fill him with cheer,

But he told them, "Go away!" year after year.

This summer they had beaten Gaea, and even her sons

And Nico gained a friend, the favorite son of the Sun.

Nico's friends saw a change, they thought he had found

A way to lighten his mood when Christmas came 'round,

Alas they were wrong, Nico's mood it turned cold.

And Jason exclaimed, "This is getting real old

We are tired of you making Christmas sad."

His comments only helped Nico get mad

He ran to his cabin and started to think

About how his so called friend does nothing but stink

If Jason believed Nico was to blame

For why every year his Christmas was lame

Then Nico would show him he would show them all

Why Christmas was awful and sucked after all.

Nico never got any presents or had any joy

His mother had died when he was a young boy.

Now Nico would teach them all to resent

He came up with a plan to steal every last present.

He waited until night when all were asleep

And put in his plan to cause them all to weep,

He willed the shadows to enter each house

And snatched the demigods presents, quieter than a mouse.

He stored them in the Hades, near a great river

To push the gifts in the Styx would cause Nico to quiver.

He stayed awake in his cabin waiting for morning

Expecting to hear, nothing but mourning.

The sun came up and Nico strained his ear

Hoping for sounds of sorrow he'd wanted hear.

What he heard surprised him, and made him want to hurl

Percy had shouted, "I love you, Merry Christmas Wis Girl."

After that came sounds of laughter and joy,

Sounds that confused the dark and scary boy.

He looked out of his window and continued to stare

The others were happy, even with the gifts not there.

He went outside moving quiet and swift

Only to be met by Will who was holding a gift.

"Merry Christmas Nico I hope this is okay

I know you hate Christmas but here's a gift anyway."

Nico felt tears form in his eyes

As he accepted his friends amazing surprise

Jason came by saying, "Sorry for how I acted.

I hope that my comments are easily redacted?"

Nico looked at his friends and asked, "How can this be?

There are no presents as far as I can see."

Annabeth responded, "Death Breath can't you tell,

Christmas is much more than what the stores sell.

It's a time to spend with friends and loved one,

A time to make merry and have lots of fun."

Percy added on, with a great big smile,

"So let's have a snow fight that lasts a long while."

Nico had not realized the truth of the time

His face twisted up, as if he chewed on a lime.

"I'm sorry you guys I ruined you joy,

Because I felt left out for not getting a toy.

I'll make it right I promise, I swear.

Just nobody move and stay exactly right there."

The demigods stood confusion plain as day

As Nico traveled quick, the shadow way

He returned with their gifts and a great big smirk

"I'm sorry you guys that I was a jerk"

Nico was hit in the with a great ball of snow

Percy grinned and said, "The fight start now you know."

The friends laughed and played out in the chill

Soon Nico returned to open his gift from Will

He opened the package and smirked when he saw

A note that said, thanks for staying after all.

Under the note was something that shone

A dagger made with a hilt of bone

Nico found Will and embraced him tight

Will was shocked Nico didn't put up a fight

Nico said, "I'm sorry I have no gift for you."

Will smiled at him, "I think this hug will do."

From that year on this changed for the best

Nico enjoyed Christmas much more than the rest.

Every year he was full of joy and cheer,

And also the first to say, "Can't wait for Christmas Next year."


End file.
